


kiss my sadness away

by visvim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Немного грустно в начале, Но в конце всё будет хорошо, Поцелуи в плечи, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: об открытиях и ночных поцелуях в плечи





	kiss my sadness away

**Author's Note:**

> я ! люблю ! бинсонов!
> 
> вот ссылка на видео. зайдите и умилитесь. https://twitter.com/hyunjinbin/status/1142139174600040448

джисон привык заваливаться в номер после тяжёлого дня и засыпать за первые же пол часа пребывания в помещении, не беспокоясь о смене одежды или приёме душа. ему достаточно лечь на мягкую и чистую постель, приятно пахнущей средством для стирки; растянуться в полный рост и ощутить усталость во всех мышцах, чтобы методичный звук мини-холодильника и городской жизни за окном уговорили его опустить веки и добровольно отдаться в объятия царства сновидений. мемберы, уже давно свыкшиеся с таким поведением, давали парню некоторое время для отдыха, занимаясь своими делами: кто-то собирался в других номерах и бурно обсуждал события прошедшего дня за едой и играми, а кто-то спускался вниз и бродил по окрестностям отеля до полуночи, если на это ещё оставались какие-либо силы. в любом случае, соседу джисона поручалась важная миссия, и его обязательно будили перед тем, как самим завалиться спать, дабы тот привёл себя в порядок и наконец-то сменил одежду на что-то менее пахнущее потом.

однако сегодня джисон проснулся сам.

ещё не совсем отойдя от сна, он уставился в потолок, давая себе и своему организму время для пробуждения и осмысления происходящего. когда заспанные глаза джисона достаточно привыкли к темноте помещения, тот ещё раз протёр их костяшками пальцев, облизнув губы и поморщившись от неприятного вкуса во рту, образовавшегося из-за колы, которую он выпил за пару минут до их приезда в отель. 

— хён, ты здесь?

соседом джисона должен был быть чанбин. он не сразу заметил его фигуру в темноте комнаты, немного удивлённый тем фактом, что тот сидел с выключенным светом, повернувшись к нему спиной. обычно чанбин умудрялся будить его в первые же минуты своего появления, приводя с собой за ручку шум и гам: включал свет и телевизор, напевал что-нибудь вслух или же донимал всё ещё дремлющего джисона на кровати, запрыгивая на неё и вопя ему прямо в ухо. в этом плане хён был просто невыносим, но по крайней мере джисон знал, что тот пребывает в хорошем настроении. 

— да. ты уже проснулся? — голос чанбина был слегка охрипшим, а в конце вопроса даже перешёл на писк. это заставило джисона слегка встревожиться.

они провели достаточно времени вместе, будучи ещё трейни, чтобы научиться читать эмоции друг друга. любое изменение в настроении замечалось мгновенно: хватало одного лишь шанса заглянуть в глаза напротив или прислушаться к голосу, чтобы у него на руках была возможность вычислить неладное и начать работать с этим. 

— что-то случилось? — вместо ответа на поставленный вопрос, джисон решил не утруждать себя обходными путями в выявлении причины поникших плеч и опущенной головы друга. ему хотелось поскорее принять душ и снова завалиться спать. 

— нет, просто устал за день.

— хорошо, — быстро сдался джисон, нисколько не убеждённый таким ответом.

в какой-то степени ему было обидно за то, что чанбин не хочет говорить правду, но джисон и сам не привык делиться какими-либо переживаниями, предпочитая разбираться со всем в одиночку. да, работа в команде из девяти человек за несколько лет, проведённых вместе, научила его общаться и обнажать душу перед другими, когда он чувствовал себя особенно уязвлённым и чувствительным, однако всё же существовали вещи, которые джисону хотелось оставить только одному себе. спрятать в маленький сундучок, закрыть на ключ и закопать где-нибудь далеко-далеко, без каких-либо наводящих карт или путеводителей. 

возможно, чанбину тоже хотелось что-то спрятать?

— я пойду в душ. постучи, если что-нибудь будет нужно, ладно? — джисон кивает согласному мычанию со стороны хёна и оставляет его одного, чуть помедлив перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь в ванную комнату. первым делом он чистит зубы мятной пастой, после чего забирается под горячие струи и в блаженстве прикрывает глаза, ненадолго отвлекаясь на водные процедуры. тело всё ещё ныло из-за физических нагрузок, но душ немного облегчил боль и снял напряжение во всех мышцах. быстро переодевшись в пижаму, джисон взъерошил мокрые волосы небрежным движением руки и выбрался из ванны, тихо щёлкнув дверью. чанбин всё ещё не спал, по-прежнему прячась в темноте комнаты.

— ты точно в порядке? — джисон осмеливается забраться на кровать к старшему после того, как сбросывает грязную одежду на пол рядом со своим спальным местом. в любой другой ситуации чанбин бы обязательно поворчал на него за вечный беспорядок и небрежность, но сейчас он только оглушительно молчал.

— да? 

— что за неуверенность? — джисон буравит затылок чанбина взглядом, но тот отказывается поворачиваться к нему лицом. такая реакция заставляет сердце джисона болезненно сжаться. 

— не знаю...просто устал, понимаешь? 

джисон понимает. это слово скрывало слишком много значений и вещей для них обоих, чтобы не понять.

— хён...— джисон вздыхает, не зная, что ответить. вместо этого он прикасается губами к плечу чанбина и тычется оледеневшим носом в только что поцелованное место, пытаясь тем самым показать свою привязанность; сказать "я здесь, рядом с тобой, чувствуешь?". первое время тот никак не реагирует на этот жест, вероятно, привыкший к внезапным прикосновениям младшего, но затем всё же поворачивается профилем, встречаясь глазами с обеспокоенным джисоном и одаривая его благодарной улыбкой.

— у тебя нос холодный, — спустя мгновение хныкает в своей раздражающей, привычной манере чанбин, на что джисон неверяще смеётся и на этот раз нарочно тычется кончиком носа в шею, заставляя хёна завопить и изогнуть её под неестественным углом в попытке уйти от соприкосновения. он прекрасно знает о том, каким чувствительным чанбин может быть к подобного рода вещам.

какое-то время они дурашливо борятся, пока чанбин не сдаётся под его напором и не позволяет джисону прикоснуться к себе: тот покрывает плечо старшего громкими, детскими поцелуями, заставляя того задушенно смеяться, потому что это щекотно и в то же время приятно, и это заставляет его разгорячённую, чуть влажную от чужой слюны кожу повсеместно покрываться мурашками. 

— мне нравится то, как ты чувствительно и по-разному реагируешь на каждое прикосновение, — нависнув над чанбином, признаётся джисон, не совсем до конца понимая смысл им же сказанного. 

— я люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются, — с игривой полуулыбкой и чуть сбившимся из-за приступа смеха дыханием отвечает ему чанбин. джисон чувствует, что это означает что-то ещё, и эта мысль заставляет низ его живота сжиматься и скручиваться так, словно сейчас он совершает мёртвую петлю на американских горках. он боится, но в то же время взбудоражен.

— как? — выдавливает из себя джисон. — как ты любишь, чтобы к тебе прикасались? 

— вот так, — ладонь чанбина бережно накрывает его затылок и следующее, что джисон чувствует — чужие губы на своих собственных. они крадут друг у друга дыхание, целуются миролюбиво и нежно, так, как джисону хотелось бы целоваться всю свою жизнь. после таких поцелуев хочется собирать звёзды на небе, словно ягоды с кустов; хочется писать картины, лепить скульптуры, сочинять музыку; хочется строить ракеты и спустники, покорять новые земли, новые миры и вселенные.

хочется кричать, плакать, любить.  
жить.

они отрываются друг от друга только тогда, когда делиться остаётся нечем. когда в лёгких не остаётся воздуха, когда в глазах напротив — сотни планет, подлежащих открытию и изучению. джисон может знать чанбина, как свои родные пять пальцев, но он понимает, что существует ещё множество граней, которые только предстоить увидеть собственными глазами. 

джисону остаётся только молиться, чтобы чанбин ему позволил.


End file.
